Our Moment
by Zelkova Joy
Summary: "The pleasurable moment had fire igniting. I didn't care how high it grew or how badly I got burnt, I wanted to play within his flames."


"That's not how you do it, Raph!"

They're at it once again. Constantly conflicting over the same idiotic subjects. Like ice and fire continuiously battling. Or maybe two asymmetrical brothers who can't seem to grasp the simple solution of this problem? Wait. There wasnt a problem! What purpose does arguing solve? This isn't how this day was suppose to go! Today was Michaelangelo's birthday, that's why it's such a huge deal. He's turning 17 and these two can't seem to get along with each other, not even for one day!

"Back off Fearless! It shouldn't matter!"

Leonardo and Raphael; the eldest brothers can't seem to stop pissing each other off. I would attempt to break the fight, but what use would that do? They'll just continue to argue furthermore later on. So I honestly don't see a point anymore.

"This is how you DO IT." Leonardo curled the tangerine streamers with sissors. He promptly tied them into a bow before placing it on the wrapped gift. Correcting Raph's mistakes.

"These don't need ta be perfect! He's just gon' rip them open again!" He pointed out, "So back off!" Raph shoved Leo away a few feet from him.

Leo quickly regained his balance before shooting piercing glares at his brother, "This is for Mikey! This has to be perfect!"

"Mikey won't give a shit about the fucking bows! He only cares about the gifts inside, jackass!"

"You know what Raph! I'm tired of your tone-"

Raphael cackled at his statement, "My tone?! What're ya now? My father?!"

 _And this is where I step in._

I promptly put down the party supplies and stare at the agitated turtles. "Can you both stop being assholes towards each other? This argument is pointless and if I say, quite annoying." Both brothers glare at me, "It irritates me on how much you two argue every damn hour! So stop! For once, just stop getting off on each others nerves for Christ sake! Cause today is a special day, and I don't need you two to constantly argue and ruin this for Mikey! SO SHUT UP AND GO BITCH SOMEWHERE ELSE SO I CAN FINISH WRAPPING THIS GIFTS FOR MIKEY."

They both glower at me, prior to Leo walking away, "I don't have time for your hotheadness, Raphael. Go slice up some more trees for all I care." He waved his hand dismissively when he disappeared as he turned into the kitchen.

Raph snarled at his retreat, "Fuck you, Fearless!" He swiftly seized his sia's,

"C'mon guys! Seriously? You both have to do this now?" I yell out at the two stubborn turtles.

The red-clad brother looked at me, "I don't need ta put up with this bullshit! Call me back in when Mike and Don return." Raphael replied, after retreating outside. Most likely to the woods again to cool down. He slammed the door shut leaving me alone with a million tasks to do.

I plop my head down in fatigue, "Can't they just get along? Is that to much to ask for?" I breathe out.

I stand up careful not to knock anything over or step on any stray sharp tools as I chased after Leonardo. I'm hoping I can help them settle there differences before Mikey, Donatello, April and Casey return from town.

* * *

"Was that really necessary?" I ask,

"It isn't my fault he's so difficult." He responded coldly. He lent lazily on the kitchen counter with his arms crossed and his face alerted to the floor. He looked preoccupied with his thoughts cause it didn't seem like he cared that I entered the kitchen. I shuffled over to him, careful not to step on any of the balloons spilt all over the floor.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

 _Typical Leonardo response._

I roll my eyes, "Your face tells me otherwise." I place my hands on my hip and wait for him to spill what was bothering him.

Leo grumbled while running his hands down his discontented face, "Am I oppressive?" He asked lamely.

My eyes widen in surprise at his random question. _Well that wasn't the answer I was expecting..._ "Leonardo-"

 _"Answer it."_

"You're... * _cough_ * You're not...b-bossy." I choke, _oops?_

Leo sighed, "Thanks (Y/N).." His response was 100% sarcasm as his frown twisted deeper.

I laugh and shove his shoulder lightly with mine, "You're a little oppressive sometimes. Not to me, Mikey and Donnie though, mostly to Raphael alone. Does he intimate you in some sort of twisted way?"

"No," He replied, "His carelessness is what terrifies me. I'm afraid one of these days, he'll put himself in harms way. One he won't be able to walk away from." He sulked deeper into the counter. So this actually frightened him? For once, Leonardo is opening up to me.. I wondering if I should feel special of some sorts..

"I'm strict with him because he has to take over when I'm gone. As for I with Sensei."

 _Ouch, my heart..._

"Leonardo, don't talk like this." I utter, I couldn't bare it. To hear these types of words spit out of his mouth like venom. It shook me to my core. It weakened me. Like someone is piercing my heart with a dagger.

Leonardo's blue eyes has such intense emotions radiating from them. It bloomed over with fear. Him showing this side to me, made my heartache.. His eyes stared at me with such sorrow. I honestly didn't know how to respond to it. How do I respond to it? "Shredder wants nothing but to capture us. Slaughter us. Kill our family name. I can't promise anything to you guys. It haunts me each day not knowing what will happen." He shifted his eyes forward. I bow my head sorrowfully.

 _"Don't talk like this.."_

"I want Raphael to be responsible enough to take care of the family. Even if that means having him hate me for disciplining him so much."

"... _stop_..."

"I need him to push and train you guys like I do."

 _"...please..."_

"Cause one day, I will no longer be here, so he's the only on strong enough to carry the torch-"

Tears freely brimming down my face like a waterfall. I immediately face the turtle. Firmly embracing his cheeks to make him stare me, " _Stop it_! Stop talking like this!" I pleaded, my voice cracking. He looked shocked at my bold actions. "Stop speaking like this! I can't.. I can't handle it! I can't stand here and listen to you speak this way.. It hurts! HURTS LEO." My grip loosened a bit when my head lowered.

His gaze softened, "(Y/N).."

I glare angrily at him when the tears now pouring down my tint cheeks, "No! You don't get to speak anymore! Each word you say strikes my heart! I can't bare the thoughts of losing you Leonardo! I can't stand here and listen to you constantly talk about dying! Cause y _ou're not gonna die_! I won't let anything happen to you, or Raph, or Mikey or Donnie! I won't let Shredder or anyone touch you guys! I'm going to protect you like you protect me-"

In that brief moment, before I could even finish my sentence. The world had stopped in motion. It felt like time itself had completely came to a halt. My heart skipped beats and millions of butterflies released inside my stomach. My eyes wide open to see his soft lips were placed onto mine. Fiercely and passionately. Something I've never experienced with anyone else before. His eyes were shut and his hand was behind my head holding me there to accept his kiss. I closed my eyes happily. His tongue traced the outlines of my lips, pleading for entrance. I grant him permission to deepen the kiss without delay. I could feel my face heat up in embarrassing pleasure when his tongue made contact with mine. He tasted like spearmint gum. He definitely has some unacknowledged talent with this cause he made me whimper with a uncontrollable sensation.. Leonardo's hands snaked underneath my thighs and held a tenacious grip on me before graciously lifting me onto the counter behind us. I unsurprisingly wrap my arms around his neck, craving his body to come closer to mine. His hands explored every curve and crevice my body contained. I could feel my body inflame with every single soft touch, with every embrace and every time his tongue clashed with mine. He had me begging for more, something much more than touch. Something much more deeper than a single petty kiss.

Leonardo morosely broke the kiss and laid his forehead against mine. His two sapphire eyes alluring and his warm breath gently grazed my skin as he gasped for air. The pleasurable moment had fire igniting. And I didn't care about how high it grew or how badly I got burnt, I wanted to play with the flames.

" _Leo_.." I begged. My voice was desirable and desperate. Desperate to be embrace and touched by him again. Desperate to have him gasping my name and sweating on top of me.. The thoughts fooled my mine, making the heat grow more.

Leo groaned from hearing me desirably speak his name. His head fell upon my shoulder as he attempt to regain whatever self-control he had left, "Say my name again." He demanded. His breath kissing my shoulder and collarbone.

"Leo, please.." I repeated, same amount of emotions. I roughly gripped his shoulders, " _Make me yours already_." I said seductively slow, my knees wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer.

Leonardo glared intensively at me, something in eye flickered, it turned animistic and primitive. Like he had let go of his self control and let his hormones finally take control. His piercing stare made me feel naked and vulnerable. Like I was his prey and he was the predator. Almost in an instant, he laid me onto the counter, spreading open my legs for better access. He aggressively slit the middle of my shirt, displaying my black lacy bra. I gasp at his sudden fierce dominance. Leo firmly raised me just enough to take off my jeans and underwear. Exposing me bare from the waist down. I could feel my face heat up as I felt him reach behind me to undo my bra. Continuing to undress me. I tightly closed my eyes as I felt my bra slip off and felt the cold air hit my chest. I was now completely naked in front of Leonardo. I can feel his eyes travel along the details of my bare body, and I would have to admit, I was anxious about the next upcoming events.. We've never hit it off this far. Only a minor kiss on the cheek but this? I have no idea on what to do.. Or how to pleasure him as much as he would pleasure me.

I was in a middle of my thoughts when Leonardo's mouth crashed over my breast, his tongue licking and sucking on my nipple while his other hand continued to fiddle around with my other breast. I moan at the sudden pleasurable feeling. I roughly held his head in place, forcing him to continue with his job. _Hey! No one said I had to be gentle._ His hand released my breast and proceed to roam down between my legs. His hand smoothly ran over it a few times. His finger lightly flicked clitoris and lightly sticking his finger in between my folds. Sending waves of excitement and arousal through my entire body. Taking me by surprise.

His finger kept repeating the same motions. I felt a uncomfortable sensation heat up down there as he continued to finger fuck me, "Oh! Leo!" I moan loudly, gripping his shoulders almost instantly. He grinned proudly as he felt how moist I became.

He slid his finger between my folds once more before lifting his hand to his face and licking us my juices, "You taste delicious, y'know." He smirked when I hid my face from my embarrassing reactions.

I glanced down between his legs and saw his hard-stiff member, my jaw dropped from the size of him, but I didn't want to ruin the hot sexy-talk, so I brushed the awe away, "I could say the same to you, but you're hiding yourself from me." I say, making him blush deeper.

"Cause I'm reserved only for one place, and one place only. After that, I'm all yours to put wherever you please."

I laugh and smile at his smooth gesture, "You mean wherever you please?"

He came down closer to me, his lips teasing against mine, "Oh, don't worry (y/n), I'm going to make sure I put you wherever I please too." He winked at me and enclosed the gap between us with a kiss. I smile within the embrace.

The kiss became more imitate very quickly. He fondled my breasts immediately as he came closer to me. I knew he was preparing to enter me, to be honest I'm a little anxious about the upcoming events..

"If you aren't ready, I can stop." His face held a blush.

Of course he'd ask permission. What a gentle-turtle.

I smile, "I want this. There's no other person I'd want to share this moment with. It's just..I've never done this before, I haven't gotten this far with anyone.. And.. Just be careful with me, please." I reply shyly.

Leonardo smiled at me, "I've never done this either. However, I'm glad I'm sharing this moment with you, (Y/N). And don't worry, I'll be gentle unless you moan otherwise." His smirk was all fox. I blush violently when he leans in to embrace me once more. He kissed me with same amount of passion as before. I happily return his kiss. He firmly lured my hips closer to his. I felt something poke my inner thigh. A whole wave of excitement crashes over me as I mentally figure out what's poking my thigh.. It was Leo, I could feel the heat from it radiating as he placed himself in front of my entrance.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

After a few moments of consoling my heavy breathing and mentally preparing myself for this, I felt a sharp pressure between my legs as he quickly thrusted into me. It felt as something had imploded or broke inside of me, and it was excruciating. It hurts like hell as he advances to thrust himself completely into me. I tried not to show any signs of pain, but that was impossible cause his length must be longer than I had seen eariler.. I groan as my legs clench around him as he continued to advance inward. I clawed at his shoulders attempting to block the pain.

" _Damn (Y/N).. You're tight._." He groaned, his breath tickling my sensitive skin. I moan back in response, enjoying the pain and pleasure of him. He surely was gifted not only with skills, but with size, length and thickness. He groaned as he began to move inside me with precise thrusts. Soon the pain turned pleasurable. I wanted him to go harder. Faster. To make me scream and gasp for air. All I wanted was him to be as close to me as physically possible.

" _Leonardo.. Faster._." I moan, staring into his blue eyes. He stared down at me with intense emotions, sweat beads formed on his face as he increased his speed. The sounds of our skin slapped together in unison. His thick head kissed my pleasure points, making my back arch. He grabbed my hips and started to aggressively move them with the beats of his thrusts. Allowing him to go deeper and harder into me. I couldn't control the loudness of my voice or my moans. I just enjoyed the sensation of him continuing to make love to me so passionately. I glance up at my mate, his body towered over me. His eyes shut tight and his mouth slightly agape as he moaned and gasped for air with each thrust. His face alone made me moaned. My body starts to shake uncontrollably and I felt a overwhelming tingle consume my entire body. My vision slightly goes blurry and I get lightheaded. What is the sensation I feel? It's amazing. The sensation itched more and more, it was unbearable as he continued to thrive deeper. Is this what I think it is?

"Oh my God.. Leo, I'm gonna cum-"

" _Do it_.. Do it with me." He demanded between pants, is voice low. I was ready, ready to release, to orgasm for him. I know he was ready for me too.. This is it. I couldn't hold it anymore!

We screamed each others names in pure overwhelming pleasure. Leo quickly removed himself from me as I released all my juices over his legs and he releases his hot seed all over my belly. All the tingling sensation instantly disappears. The fatigue of making-love taking control over my body. I fell onto the counter, my elbows propping myself up, " _Holy crap._ " I breathe out, evoking Leo to chuckle.

"Holy crap in deed." He replies between tired breaths, "I love you (Y/N)." He finally admits it!

 _April has to pay up when she returns.._

"About damn time you admit it," I snicker, my heart secretly overjoying with happiness, " I love you too, Leonardo." I lean upwards to kiss the tortoise.

This was our moment.. And it isn't going to be our last.

* * *

 **Hey readers, I hope you enjoy this little warm-up story I've whipped up while I continue to work on my other ones. (Just so you guys can have something to read of mine while I work so ever slowly.) I do apologise for my slow process on it.. I know you guys have been paitently waiting forever for me to update new chapters, and no, I haven't forgotten about that story. I've just been really busy with work. (As you guys probably would never guess, I'm a fire fighter in Canada, Alberta.) And my province is super dry during the winter, so I've been constantly getting sent out to help out other towns/cities with out of control wild land forest fires. Yes. The work I do is scary consider I'm trained in structural and wild land. Anyway, I don't want to bore you all with my life story.**

 **Please, like always, R &R. **

**Thank you,**

 **-Zelkova**


End file.
